This document relates to modifying executable files for applications that are executed by virtual machines.
A virtual machine (VM) is a software-based abstraction of a physical computer system. In general, a computer program that can be executed on a physical computer system can be executed in a VM using virtualization software. Virtualization software is software that is logically interposed and interfaces with a VM and a physical computer system. Each VM is configured to execute an operating system, referred to herein as a guest operating system (guest OS), and applications. A physical computer system, also referred to herein as a host machine, can execute one or more VMs.